The Arrangement
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: Post War: The arrangement... rated M for future chapters... really suck at descriptions. Drinny
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I in no way own any rights to the wondrous characters or world that J.K created. Also i know there arent things like ipod's and stuff but there will be in this story so if that bothers you...sorry.

-Avril Lavigne Slipped Away - song

"What do you mean he's going to die?" George demanded. His face was red with anger, and pain. Ron was off with Hermione and Harry in the corner of St. Mungo's waiting room. Arthur was still up with Fred's doctors.

"You can go see him if you want." Molly replied. She looked worn, and broken. Everyone but Ginny stood up and started to walk to his room. Molly looked over at her daughter, she wasnt a little girl anymore. She was a woman, her once shoulder length hair was now longer down her back, her eyes hardened refusing to cry, her body had grown and she wasn't insanely skinny but she wasn't anywhere near plump. She was the perfect size, her face was years older though. The war had ended months ago, and Ginny hadn't slept barely since then, the losses were to much for her to bear and when she did sleep she woke up gasping for breath or screaming and crying.

"Gin? Aren't you gonna go?" Molly asked. Ginny hadn't let go of her wand since the war, and she barely talked to anyone.

"Why does he have to die?" Ginny asked. "Why cant they do something?"

"We..we don't have enough money to keep him on life support until they can make the cure for whatever curse was used against him." Molly admitted to her daughter. She looks so defeated, Ginny thought when she glanced at her mom.

"Molly..." Narcissa Malfoy's voice snapped them out of their private conversation. Narcissa was the poster woman for pure blood families. Her sleek black hair, her regal features sharp and angular commanded attention, her clothes were refined but not over exuberant. There was something different in her eyes though, something defeated. Draco stood beside her, there wasn't a sadness in his eyes like most people who were in the hospital, and his deameanor wasn't the normal I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm so much better than you. It was simply stay the fuck away.

"Can I speak to you please. Privatley." Narcissa requested.

"Of course." Molly said. She stood up and looked to Ginny. Ginny nodded to her mom that she would be fine.

"Draco take Ginevra to the gift shop if that's all right with you dear?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny stood up and started walking to the gift shop, she walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. She could hear Draco silently following her. The gift shop disgusted her. There were happy stuffed animals, and candy and balloons everywhere.

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, wand up and ready to curse whoever had touched her. It was Draco.

"I said your name about six times Weaselette." Draco said eying her wand. She lowered her arm and returned to looking at the books on the shelf. Some were muggle books, while others were from the wizard world.

"What Draco" Ginny asked. She ran her fingers along one of the books. Love and Lost. It seemed pretty accurate to her life.

"I just want- Did you just call me Draco?" He asked. No one called him Draco but his mother. Not Blaise, or Crabbe or Goyle, or any of the other slytherins.

"Thats your name." Ginny replied simply.

"Well yeah." Draco said.

"Draco?" Narcissa called from outside the entrance. "Time to go. We have to make arrangements, for your father. See you soon Ginevera dear."

Ginny walked back down to the waiting room that she left her mom in. She grabbed her Ipod, and headphones from the pocket of her jeans and slipped the headphones in.

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring youback  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

"Can I go home?" Ginny asked.

"Sure lets go I have to talk to you about something anyways." Molly replied looking at her daughter. "We'll apparate." Ginny waited, and followed when her mother went first.

Ginny walked around in the newly remodled Burrow, except it looked the same. It was an exact replica. It wasnt the first time she had been back since the war but it was the first she had an oppurtunity to feel at home. The problem was that she didn't feel at home. The minute she stepped in she felt empty, and light headed.

"Ginny?" Her mother called from the kitchen. Ginny walked in and saw her mom sitting at the table drinking tea with a cup across from her. Ginny sat down and looked at her mom. "We might be able to save Fred."

"I thought we didn't have enough money." Ginny replied. She refused to let herself gain hope, she didn't believe in hope anymore. It was to painful.

"Well Narcissa gave me an option. She just lost Lucius and decided that they needed someone around so that...problems wouldn't arise for her and Draco." Molly replied simply.

"What was the option?" Ginny asked confused as to why any of this mattered and what it had to do with Fred.

"She'll pay, for the best healers, best curse breakers best everything." Molly said.

"But?" Ginny asked

"But she wants you to live with them, she wants to get to know you, and help our family. There was a time when me and her were very close back in Hogwarts." Molly replied. "She just wants to help. Lucius is dead and she feels as if you being there will help eradicate the fact that they were aligned with death eaters, she did save Harry as you remember and she always wanted a daughter."

"You want to sell me to the Malfoy family?" Ginny asked.

"Ginevera Weasely! I am not selling you as you so eloquently put it. Its the only way to save Fred and its not as if there gonna make you a slave. She wants to help!" Molly said. Even she didn't know Narcissa's true reasoning but she wanted to keep her son alive.

"Well, I guess I should go pack then." Ginny declared. "Are you gonna tell the rest of them or should I?"

"I will" Molly replied. Ginny put her headphones back in and walked up to her room. She couldn't believe that her parents could sell her. To save Fred though, she would do it. The look on George's face...that was enough to make her do anything to save him.

She didn't have much, in fact nothing was really important as long as she had her brothers old quidditch jersey and her music. She packed what mattered into a duffel bag and was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews:) This chapter is slightly longer and I in no way own any of these characters or places or anything to do with Harry Potter!

Evanescence- Imaginay / Seether- Careless Whisper

Chapter Two: The Arrival

"Ginevera dear, It is so great to see you!" Narcissa exclaimed! She rushed over to where Ginny was standing and hugged her. Ginny inwardly flinched. She hated being touched. With a big family you would think she loved hugs and feelings, and all that comes along with that but she didn't. This was probably the first time she had been hugged since the war.

"Uhm..yeah you too" Ginny replied not wanting to seem rude. Narcissa let go, and stood back to appraise Ginny.

"So…where should I put my stuff?" Ginny asked holding up her duffel bag.

"Oh right. Your things, how silly of me to forget" Narcissa said. "Lulee!"

A house elf popped right in front of Ginny and went to take her bag.

"Hullo missus" Lulee said without looking at Ginny. Her eyes were carefully trained to the floor.

"Hi" Ginny replied.

"This is your personal house elf, Lulee show Ginevera to her room please and get her stuff set up" Narcissa said "We'll talk at dinner dear, there is so much to discuss, but I do have to get matters concerning Hogwarts wrapped up"

"Come on, if you are ready missus" Lulee said.

"Lead the way Lulee" Ginny replied. The Malfoy manor was huge, everything was classic, but yet still all looked like antiques. It was extravagant with out being overly extreme. It was truly breathtaking. "I guess this is my new home" Ginny muttered under her breath still not quite believing what was happening.

"Lulee will take you now." Lulee said. Ginny followed her up stairs and down corridors, and past giant portraits staring at her, and past oddly colored doors, till she finally stopped. "We are here." Lulee opened the door and Ginny heard herself intake a lot of air. Her room was bigger than the entire burrow. The walls were a pale cream with black lacey trim. The bed was a huge circle mattress canopy bed with black metal banisters. The comforter looked satin, there were at least a dozen cream colored pillows and a couple black and green lace throw pillows. There were two dressers that matched the bed almost completely. Over on one wall was a mirror that completely covered the wall. Next to the mirror wall in the corner was a door that Lulee was conveniently going towards with her bag. Ginny walked over and followed her over to it. When the door opened Ginny stepped in, it was huge, and filled with clothes, and there was a window that overlooked a beautiful garden.

She looked over at Lulee to see her putting all of Ginny's belongings on shelves and hangers. It didn't take long.

"What does mistress want Lulee to do with this strange contraption?" Lulee asked. Ginny ran over to her and grabbed her Ipod out of Lulee's hand.

"This is very important to me, okay Lulee?" Ginny asked "It's the most important thing to me"

"But what is it if I may ask mistress?" Lulee asked.

"It's my lifeline" Ginny replied, memories washed over her and she felt like she was going to pass out. "Lulee just let me be for now okay? I need some time to adjust."

"Yes mistress" Lulee said and popped away. Ginny pulled Fred's old quidditch jersey off a hanger and put it over her sat down and put in her headphones.

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

She laid her head against the wall, and felt her mind slowly slip into unconsciousness.

"Mistress?" Ginny heard a voice call her, and slowly retreated from her dream like state.

"Lulee is supposed to help make mistress presentable for dinner." Lulee said staring at Ginny.

"Okay, thank you Lulee" Ginny said and held out her hand so Lulee could pull her up and lead her to wear she was supposed to go.

"Well mistress what do you want to wear?" Lulee asked.

"What do you think would be appropriate Lulee?" Ginny replied. Lulee snapped her fingers and a green lace shirt with a high neck, up to her collar bone, but still low cut  
enough to show…everything off, it was tight and clung to her curves appeared on her. Along with a knee length high waisted cream skirt and a pair of black lace up high heels.

"That should be up to Mistress Malfoy's expectations." Lulee replied.

"Make it black." Ginny replied, "The shirt make it black." Lulee changed it to black with a wave of her hand.

"Mistress needs her hair and makeup done as well." Lulee replied.

"Thank you Lulee would you do that as well?" Ginny asked.

"Lulee would be honored." She replied. Ginny wondered if this is how all house elf's acted. She felt her hair changing, she didn't notice anything about her face change but she suspected it did.

"Lulee would you please take me to the dining room I have no idea where it is" Ginny said. Lulee nodded her head and led Ginny down the corridors, through all the twists and turns.

"Ginevera you look wonderful dear, those clothes look great on you dont they Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, she doesnt look like a Weasely except for the red hair and freckles" Draco replied appearing behind her. Ginny whipped around to glare at him.

"Draco would you sit please." Narcissa said tightly. She didnt seem as happy as when Ginny had first arrived downstairs. "Ginevera dear you can sit on the other side of Draco. Im sure he will remain polite seeing as how you are a lady, and deserve to be treated as such." She gave Draco a pointed look that said he would adhere to what she said.

"So this will be news to both of you" Narcissa said, back in her happy mood. "Ginevera is to be advanced to her seventh year so she can graduate when you do Draco. You will both have your own rooms, seeing as how Draco is prefect this year his room has been modified so that it is two adjoining rooms, Ginevera you will stay there with him so he can help you if you need help in any of your classes. I know that you are highly advanced when it comes to potions and Muggle Studies so you can help Draco if you would please in Muggle Studies."

"Muggle studies mum?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Yes. It is one of your classes this year and i dont remember you being excpetional at that so if you need help you will ask Ginevera." Narcissa replied. "We will be going to Diagon Alley so you can get your things tomorrow dear. I know that neither one of you has a familliar so you will both be getting one tomorrow. I know you have wanted one Draco, the oppurtunity has finally presented itself for you to have one."

Ginny looked over at Draco and saw a look in his eyes she didnt quite understand.

"Uhm, I really appreaciate all this" Ginny said "But i dont think i can accept all that. I- i wont be able to pay you back"

"This isn't charity Ginevera, I want to do this for you. I never had a girl but if i did i would want to give her all these things as well." Narcissa replied simply.

After dinner Ginny was attempting to walk back to her room while Draco and Narcissa discussed other things that Ginny wasn't supposed to be listening to she guessed. She pulled her Ipod from her pocket and scrolled through trying to find the song she needed to listen to.

(**_Paper Flowers, Paper Flower)_** **_I linger in the doorway Of alarm clocks screaming Monsters calling my name_**

**_ Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me _**

**_Where the raindrops As they're falling Tell a story_** **_In my field of paper flowers _**

**_And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hour_****_s_**

**_ And watch my purple sky fly over me_** **_Don't say I'm not in touch_**

**_ With this rampant chaos_**

**_ Your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare! _**

**_I've built my own world to escape_** **_In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours_**

**_ And watch my purple sky fly over me_** **_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot stop fir the fear of silent nights. _**

**_Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming, _**

**_The goddess of imaginary light._** **_In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby _**

**_I lie inside myself for hours_**

**_ And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

She walked around not really looking at anything, just listeing to the music, and trying to drown out the tears that she could feel threatning to unleash from her eyes.

"Weaselette?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny whirled around and backed up seeing that it was Draco. She took her headphones out.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Doing what Weasely?" Draco asked honestly confused.

"Touching me! And dont call me Weasely." Ginny said.

"I was trying to get your attention. And do tell, what should I call you from now on?" Draco replied simply, he didn't miss the tears that were in her eyes, but he desperatley was begging for them not to fall, he couldn't handle tears.

"Ginny? That is my name. Why would you want to get my attention?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny... hmm no that wont work." Draco replied. "Do you even know how to get back to your room without help?" He smirked.

""How will my name not work to call me?" Ginny asked. "I dont need you help."

"Alright little red." Draco said and went to walk away. "You have a good voice."

Was she just singing? She never let anyone hear her sing.

"Wait... Draco" Ginny called.

"Yes?" He replied stopping without turning around.

"Will you show me where my room is?" Ginny asked. He resumed walking. "Arent you going to show me?"

"Arent you coming?" He replied. She could almost hear his smirk when he said that.

He showed her back to her room and went to walk in the door right across from hers. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Entering my room. Is that alright with you?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Uhm..yeah..sorry" Ginny mumbled and shut her bedroom door.

She looked over at the mirror and almost cried at her image. She looked beautiful but not at all like herself. Her hair was up in tundrils that fell around her face. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and there was a faint shadow eyeshadow on her lids. Her lips were a plum color that made them look full. She instantly knew that it would be ruined as soon as the tears streamed down her face. She instantly changed into her brothers jersey and stripped off everything else and sat in the corner. She couldnt bear to lay in the bed or she didnt think shed be able to get back up. As the tears streamed down her face and the music coursed through her ears, she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sooo this is going to be a really short chapter.. but ill be posting the next chapter today to :) Review Review Review :)

Seether- Broken / My Darkest Days -Without you

Chapter Three: The Nightmare

_It was as if everything was happening again. Everyone around her in Hogwarts was screaming out curses, bodies piled everywhere. Deatheaters stepping over bodies to get closer to their targets, her friends getting distracted by their loved ones falling. _

_She saw Remus, and Tonks first. Their bodies lifeless, just laying there. Lavender being attacked, everything was covered in red. Everything shifted, the deatheaters and people were gone. All the was left was the bodies. They started to move everyone who had died was there, there bodies decaying as they came at her from all sides. She was circled by the bodies of everone she loved, and they looked ready to ravage her. _

_"__No, no, no, please" Ginny cried out. She sank to the ground as they took her over._

Her body ached. She stood up, she could feel her face covered in dried tears. She walked over to the door. Now if only I can find the kitchen.

"Lulee?" Ginny whispered as she stepped in the hallway. She heard the crack and a second later Lulee was right in front of her. "Take me to the kitchen please" She followed as Lulee walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks Lulee" Ginny whispered. "Go to sleep now" Lulee popped away. "Lumos" Ginny held out her wand and started to look for a cup and a spoon. She finally found one, and started to get chocolate syrup from the fridge when she heard a noise.

"Late night?" Draco asked. She closed the fridge with the spoon in her mouth. Draco stood in th e doorway leaning against it. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and his chest and abbs were so... she couldn't stop staring.

"Excuse me?" Ginny replied. He looked her up and down. She was now aware that all she had on was a jersey that barely covered everything and was falling off one of her shoulders.

"Nothing." He said. He had a strange look on his face. "Why are you up?" He snapped.

"Am I not aloud to be?" Ginny replied. She started to stir the chocolate in her cup with the vanilla pudding she had poured in and pulled the spoon out. She sat at the bar and started eating while Draco stood there staring.

"Its rude to stare" she said. "Am I not aloud to be up?"

"i didn't say that. I simply asked why you were" he replied. "Are you going to sleep any time soon?"

"No." she said. "Sleeping doesn't really work for me"

"Oh" Draco replied.

"Don't you sleep?" Ginny replied.

"No" he said. "I never really have."

"Well why not?" Ginny asked.

"Why cant you?" Draco snapped sneering at her. He was really just surprised that she wanted to know. "What's little weasels problem? What deep dark things haunt you at night?"

"You don't have to be so cruel." Ginny replied. "But then that's right. I am talking to _the_ Draco Malfoy! How could I ever think he could treat the people around him like equals." She dropped her cup and spoon in the sink and started to walk away.

"Wait. Ginny I really do want to know." Draco called out.

"I have always had nightmares. Always but now instead of Tom Riddle haunting me, the dead bodies of the people I love are what drive me from sleep. Is that what you want to hear? Everyone I loved is dead" Ginny cried out, and fell to the floor. "Lulee..." The house elf appeared before her.

"Yes missus?" Lulee said.

"My lifeline." Ginny declared. Lulee popped away and reappeared handing the Ipod to Ginny and disappeared. She picked it up and put the headphones in her ears and waited for the music to overtake her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"I know that song." Draco replied.

"What?" Ginny said. She had forgotten where she was, who she was with.

"The song. I know the song. How are you... what is that?" Draco asked pointing to Ginny's Ipod.

"An Ipod, it's a muggle thing" Ginny replied. "You want to listen?" She held up an earphone. She desperately wanted him to stop talking to her so she could listen.

"Probably not on the kitchen floor. We can go to the library or something if you want?" Draco said not quite making eye contact with Ginny. Draco led the way, Ginny followed, the music calming her down slightly. Ginny followed him through a door and stopped walking from the shock of how amazing the library was. It was expansive and huge, and beautiful.

"You can sit?" Draco said indictating the couch he was on. Ginny walked over and sat next to him and handed him a headphone.

"You put it in your ear" Ginny said. She closed her eyes and laid her head back listening to the sounds.

Cause without you I'm a disaster  
(The moment you go)  
And you're my ever after  
(Just thought you should know)  
'Cause I need to know your answer  
(Just say you'll stay with me)  
I want you to say you're gonna stay with me  
(Just say you'll stay with me)  
I die every day that you're away from me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Trip To Hogwarts

"Azalie!" Ginny called out looking for her new adorable baby cat. "Were gonna miss the train if you don't get in here and stop distracting me from packing."

"He's in here." Draco called out. They had barely spoken since waking up the next morning from that night. Ginny had been pactically laying on top of him, and he had had his arms wrapped around her holding her to him. Draco had opted out of going with Narcissa and Ginny to Diagon Alley. Ginny had picked out two cats and let Draco decide which one he wanted. He had decided he wanted the fluffy red one with speckles. Ginny decided that she was happy he picked that one. She had gotten the sleek black one with the little white patch on its chest. Azalie's eyes were Ginny's favorite though one was grey, and one was a blueish green color.

"Azalie!" Ginny exclaimed walking into Draco's room. "What do you think your doing mister? We need to pack for Hogwarts, do you want to go and not have any toys or treeaaattts" She drew out the word for impact and looked at Azalie curled up in Draco's lap just watching Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny demanded with her hands on her hips. Draco looked at her with an amused expression. Since Ginny had gotten Azalie she had more... fire and passion in her. It was as if she was alive again.

"Meoow" Azalie replied stretching out.

"gahhh!" Ginny exclaimed and stormed inside the room. She reached Draco's bed and picked up Azalie. "Now I want you to know that your not getting as many things to come with you!"

She walked out without so much as saying one word to Draco, she wasn't trying to be rude, she was just... not sure how to talk to him.

"Lulee?" Ginny called out. She was starting to grow attached to Lulee.

"Yes mistress?" Lulee said popping in.

" I'm going to miss you!" Ginny exclaimed and put Azalie down to hug Lulee. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

"Hugging the help." Draco said "Tsk Tsk Tsk"

"What" Ginny said whirling around. "Bye Lulee" She heard the crack and knew her and Draco were alone.

"Mother wants us" Draco said. "Something about pulling some strings and you can play Quidditch for Slytherin since it might be kind of odd playing against Weasel."

"Oh." Ginny replied. In all honesty she had tried quite hard not to think of her brothers or family at all. She didn't know how they would react or what they would be reacting to since she wasnt sure what her mother told them.

"Well are you coming." Draco asked and spelled all of Ginny's new luggage so that it would go along with his.

"Yeah" Ginny said and followed him out. "Wait what about Azalie and Zalari"

"They'll be on the train waiting in our compartment." Draco replied "now come on you have your music and your wand whats the issue"

"Nothing." Ginny replied and followed him out.

"Oh dear..." Narcissa said. "You both have all your new clothes right? And all of the kittens things? Oh I can't believe you have only been here for a little bit and now your leaving. You will write? Both of you?"

"Yes of course" Ginny replied "Thank you for everything it really, it really means a lot."

"Draco?"" Narcissa asked.

"Yes he will write!" Ginny exclaimed. Both of them eyeing him expectantly.

"Okay! Okay!" Draco exclaimed "Come on before any one sees us being all mushy mother. Really what do you expect?"

"Goodbye!" Ginny said and hugged her once before catching up to Draco.

...

"You ready?" Draco asked.

"Do you care?" Ginny said smiling. At first Draco was about to retort, but seeing a not so pleasant red head behind Ginny he grabbed her and pulled her into there compartment.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and smacked his arm, "What was that for?"

"Just didn't know if you wanted people to see us being pleasant together." Draco replied.

"That's you being pleasant?" Ginny asked laughing. They both turned when they heard a meowing from behind them. Azalie and Zalari were curled up next to each other on one side of benches.

"Well guess that means we have to sit next to each other." Draco said. They both sat next to each other, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well are you looking forward to going back?" Draco asked.

"No." Ginny replied. "I mean its great that I got moved a year ahead so I can be done faster its just... I cant even sleep without what happened there giving me nightmares how am I supposed to stay there and wake up everyday like none of that happened?"

"I don't think the trick is to pretend it never happened I think its to stop trying to be how you were before it happened and be the person that has occurred in spite of it." Draco replied. Ginny looked over at him and nodded taking in what he said. She pulled out her head phone.

"I'm kinda sleepy... you want a head phone?" Ginny asked pulling out the Ipod.

"Sure" Draco replied and took the headphone. He looked over and saw Ginny lay her head back. She looked so peaceful. It was weird seeing her happy after the first couple days in the manor.

"Malfoy!" Someone yelled starting to pound on the door of the compartment. He hurried and put the other ear phone in her ear not to disturb her.

"What Weasel." Draco said stepping in the hall. " Oh look it's the dream team. How wonderful."

"What did you do to her? How come I haven't seen her?" Ron demanded. Hermione and Harry were standing behind him ready to do what was necessary.

"Draco?" Ginny asked poking her head out the door. She was still half asleep, she didn't notice Ron, Harry or Hermione. They all gaped at her, the sweet littlest Weasely had her hair in long beautiful ringlets, her face dawned with makeup that made her dark eyes seem illuminated and her skin glowed. Her eyes had life back in them, and she looked healthier than she had since the war.

"Ginevera," Draco said turning to face her. "Go back inside and lay down, we'll be at Hogwarts soon and you need to be at full strength before you deal with that." Ginny in her half awake state nodded sleepily and went to lay back down with the kittens.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Harry demanded pushing past Ron. He was livid, Ginny hadn't looked that good ever and when she finally does it's with Malfoy. After everything that had happened she went to his worst enemy. She was supposed to be in love with him not ferret brain.

"Lower your voice." Draco commanded in a harsh but quiet tone. "Did you not just hear me, she is trying to sleep"

"Why are you so concerned about her wellfare Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Because it is my responsibility to do so." Draco replied.

"Your responsibility?" Ron demanded.

"Yes, since your mother gave Ginevra to be in our family, my mother made me promise to watch out for her" Draco replied.

"She wouldn't do anything like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"She did it for your brother." Draco replied quite bored at this point.

"No, mum would never trade Ginny for money." Ron said.

"What reason do I have to lie? Besides blood traitor, Ginny is obviously doing better in a life with priviledge and money and ettiquette then she did with you and your traitor family." Draco replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, and even if you wont I'm tired of this discussion" With that he turned and walked back inside to see a sleeping Ginny.

She looked so innocent when she slept. Not that she slept much but more and more she did. You couldn't see the pain, or worry on her face when she slept that was so evident when she was awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: New Living Spaces

"Draco I don't know if I can do this" Ginny said from inside the carriages that were taking them to the castle. Narcissa had it arranged that they would show up right after the sorting ceremony before the feast. Ginny still didn't understand quite how the witch held that much control over things, she was grateful for it howeverr.

"Red, of course you can." He said calling her the nickname he had deemed most appropriate for her. "You don't have an option not to at this point." He smirked at her, he may have protected her from the dream team but he sure wasn't going to let her know he cared about her even the slightest. Only because he didn't care he told himself, it was just because his mother wished for him to protect her. Why though was what bothered him the most. His mother was one of the most slytherin people, more so than much of his house.

"Dont call me that!" Ginny snapped with a slight smile on her face. "And I know I don't have a choice, but I'm going to have to see Ron, and Hermione."

"What about scarhead?" Draco asked. Ginny shot him a disapproving glance.

"Harry is another story entirely." Ginny replied sighing. "and I know you don't want to hear all my thoughts so I wont bore you with them" She slightly smiled at him.

"Well were here anways." Draco said. "Come on." He really did want to know, he hated the way Potter thought he deserved Ginny, because he didn't. He could tell by what he said earlier that Harry didn't care about Ginny as a person just that he wanted someone to be hopelessly in love with him no matter what. Ginny wasnt the same person her family and friends knew and Draco wondered how they were all going to react to her once they realized it.

"Draco, where am I supposed to sit?" Ginny asked.

"Well seeing as how its sorting night you should probably sit with your house" Draco replied desperatley wanting her to argue with him.

"Yeah. Your right. It'll probably do good to talk to Hermione and them about it all."

"Yeah" Draco replied his mind thinking about all the possibilities of the night.

_In the Great Hall_

Ginny watched as Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and then proceeded to walk towards Gryfindors. There was way less people this year, only a couple people were back, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, Neville, were the ones she recognised immediatley. She walked straight to over to Kimmy, a Gryfindor sixth year. It was weird she wouldn't be taking classes with any of the other repeating sixth years the people she had been since she started Hogwarts. She would be taking them with Ron, and Hermione and Harry. This year was going to be so confusing.

"Ginny!" She heard Ron exclaim from the other side of the table she looked up, he looked furious.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Yeah Ginny weve all been really worried" Hermione said

"Mom didn't tell you?" Ginny asked completely shocked.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa asked if I would come stay and live with them if she paid Fred's medical bills and got him the best healers!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So you sold yourself to them" Ron yelled in disbelief. At this point almost everyone in the great hall was watching them, including the proffesors, they were very interested in to why the youngest Weasely child was now under the care of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother darling sold me to them! I did what no one else could! I did it to save Fred! Nobody else including you could have done anything I did it to save him! Even if I didn't want to which I did mum wouldn't have given me a Ronald!" Ginny spit out at him her angering showing in bounds. "I like them you stupid twit. They are different from the over coddling, and the never having silence, yes I missed you guys but honestly it is so much better there! I can breathe again I don't have to look around and be reminded constantly of everyone I lost, I don't have to be reminded of Tonks, or Lupin, or the fact that we may lose Fred. I don't have to worry about seeing you and Hermione and Harry just sitting off to yourselves ignoring everone but each other! But most of all I don't have to listen to someone telling me what I can and cant do when it pleases them because that's all the three of you ever have done!" Ginny screamed out, the flames on the candles that had been floating around grew immensely, the room crackled with energy and Ginny's hair was floating all around her head making it look as if she was on fire. The tables shook as Ginny stormed out tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco stood up as Ginny flew out of the Great Hall and ran off after her. Everyone in the room was baffled by what had just happened. They had never witnessed Ginny's temper and the professors looking on were worried about the amount of unharnessed power that the witch held within her, especially with a temper like that.

"I don't even know where I am going?" Ginny exclaimed frusterated. How dare he accuse her of selling herself.

"Ginevera where on earth are you" She heard Draco exclaim around the corner.

"Draco?" She called out. She started to walk towards him and BAM!

"Gosh little red" Draco said she was sprawled on top of him. Her head was tucked into his neck and her body was pressed against him. His arms were instinctively wrapped around her. She picked her head up and her eyes locked with his. Fire met ice, his piercing grey eyes were locked with her dark chestnut brown eyes and it was like everything around them was gone. All they could see was each other.

"Uhm, Draco" Ginny said breaking the silence. Her face was streamed with tears, he reached out and wiped a falling tear.

"Weasel, you can get off now" He said smirking. He was covering up the fact that her being pressed against him was making him highly uncomfortable.

"Oh right...sorry" She said blushing. She got up and looked away.

"You want to go to the room and see the kittens?" Draco asked hoping that would get her mind off things.

"Yes please" She said quietly.

They both started walking, Ginny following Draco. They walked up to small statue of a Dragon on a pedestal with red garnet eyes.

"Purus" Draco said and the statue moved out of the way to show descending stairs.

"Thats the word" Ginny asked. "Pure?"

"You speak latin?" Draco asked.

"I know a few choice words" Ginny replied smiriking at him. It was slightly unnerving seeing her smirk at him. She walked down and probably would have gaped at the expansiveness of it if she wasnt already aware of Narcissa's beautiful extravagent nature.

"Mother's truly outdone herself this year hasnt she" Draco said coming in behind her.

"Yeah" Ginny replied. The living room was beautiful, it had beautiful cream based walls, and rich black looking wood floors. The couch and loveseat were a light golden brown leather material, and the book shelf and end tables matched. The first bedroom she looked in was the same.

"Uhm Draco we may have a problem" Ginny said.

"What is it?" He asked appearing right beside her.

"Theres only one bedroom with only one bed." Ginny responded.

"Oh... well that's fine" Draco said. "I can just sleep on the couch."

"No..were both..reasonable people." Ginny said forcing the words out of her mouth. "We can share its plenty big enough."

"Really Ginevera." Draco said. "Just take the bed."

"Well if you insist" Ginny said. She walked to the bathroom and looked through her bags. Damn, Lulee she thought, Where are all my night shirts, all that's in here is a bunch of silk stuff.

She pulled out a long silver silk night dress with black lace. It was the least revealing. Her hair had fallen out of her ringlets and were simple waves down her back. She washed off all her makeup and walked back in the living room. Draco looked up when she entered and was almost speechless.

"What did I not get all the makeup off my face?" She asked putting a hand up to her face.

"What?" Draco asked. "No your fine."

"You look all weird" Ginny replied.

"What exactly do I look like" He snapped.

"Uhm .. I'm sorry..theres no need to be snippy" Ginny "I guess ill go lay down"

Before long Ginny was fast asleep. Draco could hear her rhythmic breathing. It started becoming very un even.

"Ginny" Draco called. He never called her Ginny. "Are you okay?" He opened up the door and saw a look of pain on her face.

"Draco" She called out. She was still asleep, and in pain. Why was she saying his name. He walked over to her. Her face was drenched in sweat.

"Ginevera, come on... wake up" He said. He reached down to wipe her hair off her face and she bolted up in bed.

"Draco?" Ginny asked her lip trembling. She was shaking. "Oh it was so awful" She threw her arms around him and started crying he sat down awkwardly. She threw her legs over him and he was holding her like a baby.

"Come on Red." He said. "Dont cry, it was only a dream"

"It wasnt a dream. It was the past. It was- was- awful" She cried. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shh" He said soothingly rubbing her back. "It will be okay" When she finally stopped crying he went to get up.

"No...will you stay please" Ginny asked. He didn't say anything just stayed. Ginny fell asleep in his arms.

"I think I might like you" Draco said to her sleeping form. Ginny stirred in his arms. He felt an incorrigible urge to kiss her.


End file.
